


Sheep in wolfs clothing

by DreamVoidCai



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Eduardo/Omega Edd, Alpha Mark, Alpha Tom, Alpha!Eduardo, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Jon, Beta Matt, Biting, Cola Losers - Freeform, Eddsworld abo au, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, Heat Cycles, If you don’t like it bite me, Implied Relationships, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Edd, Pet Play, Possesive Eduardo, Rough Sex, Scenting, Slow Burn, Top Eduardo, alpha tord, bottom edd, edd in heat, edd is the only omega in the neighborhood, matt helps edd, theres more plot I swear, well slowish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamVoidCai/pseuds/DreamVoidCai
Summary: Edd and Eduardo hate each other. They had always been at each other’s throats, and always will be. However when you hate someone so much and fight so often that it becomes like clockwork, it’s odd when the routine suddenly halts. Eduardo hates Edd and is glad whenever he’s not around the smaller man but he’s reasonably curious when Edd disappears for days on end only to suddenly reappear the next day as if he never left and on the days he left there was small whiffs of a sugary sweet scent that drove the alpha crazy when he couldn’t find the source. He had to know, and what better way then to snoop around your neighbors house? Eduardo is prepared for a lot of things but definitely not for what he finds.





	Sheep in wolfs clothing

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m really sick of seeing Eduardo  
> being an omega/bottom and so I’m giving the limited material of an Alpha Eduardo/Top. I also have little implied ships and if you don’t agree okay but if you don’t like it just don’t read it.

Neighbors. As unwelcome as they are they’re always around you, above or below the only way one can ever avoid them is to quite literally live in the middle of nowhere. Now don’t get me wrong not all neighbors are necessarily bad, sometimes you get someone who just keeps to themselves under the unspoken rule of ‘If you don’t bother me, I won’t bother you’ making your living arrangements just how you like, and occasion you find someone who brings you food for a welcoming gift, someone you wouldn’t mind sharing a drink with, someone you would gladly invite to hang out with you on a Saturday night to just binge watch Netflix with. You find that person who is just all around pleasant to be with, and who you would be glad to have them as your neighbor.

Edd was not either of those. Oh no the small brown haired, green hoodie clad Brit was the farthest cry from the term ‘Pleasant’ in Eduardo’s book. Oh no Edd was the last person he would ever invite to do a Netflix marathon, he’d rather throw the man down a flight of stairs over having a drink with him. Edd was that neighbor who pushes all of your buttons, the one that just seems to always try one up you in everything. That neighbor who you have a silent glare contest with seeing who hated the other more and getting angry at the thought they hate you more then you hate them. The mere THOUGHT of Edd made Eduardo clench his teeth and his skin crawl, annoyance rolling off him in waves. The alpha couldn’t stand that Beta! Without realizing it he had crushed the pizza slice he had heated up for a little midnight snack. He cursed under his breath as he moved from his spot in the kitchen, away from the window that overlooked his hated neighbors home to toss the now crushed slice into the waste bin, hearing the thump as it hit the bottom of the bin. 

Having lost his appetite the man exited the room flicking off the light and plunging the room into darkness straining his eyes as he fumbled through the dark trying to find the door to his room. His feet shuffled over the hardwood and he let his nose guide him as he smelt his own signature scent, the scent of diet cola and spice, two combating scents but still otherwise pleasant to others. As an Alpha he had always been told how the pheromones in his scent affected others around him, however he had never really considered his scent special it was so second nature to him he often forgot about how important it is. Alphas identity one another based on scent which is basically their way of announcing their presence and what kind of Alpha they were. Betas don’t have scents of their own which allows them to get along with both Alphas and Omegas. 

He huffed opening his door wincing at the light that attacked his eyes after just adjusting to the dark. He closed the door quietly as to not awaken his roommates, before his back hit his bed sinking into the green sheets letting out a little puff of air as he fell into both the mattress and thought. Omegas. He stared at the popcorn ceiling his fingers lacing underneath his head as his dark forest green eyes stared off into space. Eduardo had often mulled around the thought of an Omega more specifically of courting one. Omegas have this emotional link up with their scent, they can communicate their emotions through their scent and use it to ease Alphas. The sad thing was that the very same sweet smelling Omegas who’s scents calms Alphas had to dull their scents with blockers to keep themselves safe from Alphas. It wasn’t uncommon for some Alphas to attack Omegas who didn’t wear blockers and in order to stop them Omegas use blockers that make their rich scents smell like cologne or cheap perfume. He admits in the past that he had used his influence as an Alpha to get his way when it came to Omegas. Mainly in his highschool years was when he used his ‘Alpha voice’ to snap at smaller, weaker betas and omegas into a forced submission using it to gain popularity. He felt somewhat guilty for that now, but not severely. He had been mulling over the thought of having an Omega of his own for quite some time. Sure in college he had a few flings here and there but never something to claim them. He never stuck around with them long enough to get into anything meaningful, so he was still looking. 

“Maybe I should try find the omega around here...” He mumbles to himself giving a glare to the ceiling. “Whoever they are is gonna get nailed if they try that scent bombing shit again.” He growls remembering what had been going on for almost a year now.

Ever since he had moved in to the neighborhood with Mark, another alpha, and Jon a dumb beta on certain days of a month he would get the scent of an Omega and not just an Omega, oh no it was the irresistible intoxicatingly good scent of an Omega in heat. At first it was so faint he was sure it must have been an Omega who had been passing by and he didn’t think much of it. The second time he was confused, the third he had been looking around the house casually, the Fourth time was the kicker. Eduardo was tortured by this elusive Omega who seems to have a thing for scent bombing his house and drive the Alpha up the wall. He shifts rolling onto his side. He felt tired just thinking about the anonymous omega, he could never find out who it is but he knows they do live in the neighborhood. Whoever it was he just hopes they stop torturing him and giving him blue balls. 

He needed some sleep, he was drained from the fight he got into with the cola loving Beta today. They had fights poking at one another’s ego with their words only on rare occasions did they ever get physical, today had been one of those rare days. He winced as his fingers brushed against the dark bruise that bloomed on his left cheek from where the Brit had punched him, a lucky shot, a shot that was quickly retaliated only Eduardo’s punch had hit him in the stomach making the man wheeze and cough. The fight wasn’t even that bad, he couldn’t even remember what triggered the fight or who had thrown the very first punch. It only gave him more reason to resent Edds very existence, the little bastard was such a pain in the ass. Had it not been for the black eyed Alpha that came to Edds rescue he would have destroyed the beta.

With a huff he turns off his lamp light pulling the sheets over himself as he shuts his eyes unwilling to continue thinking about his annoying neighbor any longer then he had. He’s already haunted by the man at least in sleep he could escape him if only for a short time. He felt heavy but he managed to pull off his shirt just enough to where he could lazily throw it to the ground, where he’ll deal with it in the morning. His eyes shut as he listened to the alarm clock at his night stand tick away the minutes until he was breathing slowly finally asleep. Perhaps tonight he would sleep without waking from a nightmare. 

To be completely honest the nightmare was something Eduardo would never admit to, his nightmare contained Edd but the little Brit wasn’t trying to stab him or mail him or even make snide remarks, no he was doing something much worse. In his nightmare Edd was underneath him, cheeks flushed and mouth open as he painted softly. His hair was messy and his lips were swollen and his bright emerald green eyes were glazed over with a desire to them that made his stomach flip. He would be screaming to get away from him but his very own hands wkould stroke the mans cheek with a gentlness that made him sick. But it wasn’t the gentle touching or the fact that Edd was in his bed legs wrapped around his hips as he silently shouted at himself to get away from Edd that made the nightmare so horrifying it was what followed. “Eduardo... I love you.” Those words always mad ehim jump from his bed in a cold sweat and a very awkward situation in his lower midsection.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing... well I regret some things but this is not one of them.


End file.
